


As Long As You're Mine

by mercys_gf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercys_gf/pseuds/mercys_gf
Summary: Fareeha has always admired Angela. Well, maybe more than admired. Unfortunately Angela and Jesse have become an item, but maybe Fareeha will be able to convince her otherwise.Pharmercy PWP; transgirl Pharah; Mc//Mercy mentioned, onesided Mc//Pharah implied; cuckolding/cheating





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Changed the tags and summary to reflect the feedback ^^; I didn't know it was such a faux pas to crosspost the pairings for this type of thing, I'll keep it in mind for future works also!

Angelic laughter filled the room: a sound so soft and feminine, yet so powerful. All eyes seemed to be on Angela, who always appeared oblivious to the attention. She must have known how beautiful she was-- how could she not? Or maybe she truly was that humble: another enviable quality she possessed.

Fareeha sighed, completely entranced. This was nothing new, of course. While desperately trying to shine through her mother’s shadow, Fareeha was also trying to gain Angela’s attention. For years, trying to be as attractive, intelligent, charming, and successful as she could be. Living up to the legend of Ana Amari was no small feat, but neither was wooing Angela Ziegler.

Unfortunately for the spirited egyptian, someone else had already accomplished the latter. They had grown closer over the years, but now that Overwatch had reunited, their bond was tighter than ever. Jesse stood by her, alternating between his usual smoulder, a cheeky smirk, and a full-blown grin depending on the ebb and flow of the conversation. Angela smiled and giggled at him, the exchange only making Fareeha grow hot and red in the face.

There was nothing she wanted more than to be in McCree’s place, to be the one who made Angela smile and laugh like that. To make her moan and twitch at night. Although Fareeha had been a child then, she wasn’t blind to the nature of their relationship. It was all the more obvious seeing them again through adult eyes: the lingering looks, the touches and dips and every little hint in their body language revealing their true chemistry. Even at a party full of their old colleagues and friends, they still couldn’t keep their hands from each other, albeit in subtle ways.

Fareeha excused herself from the room with a huff. A few people looked up, Tracer even asked if she was okay to no one in particular, but it was Angela who stood to go and address the outburst. Even in a casual setting such as this, she was ever the caregiver.

Finding her old friend in the hallway a little ways down from the apartment they’d been occupying, Angela gently put a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling, Fareeha? Is everything alright?”

Looking up at the blonde, Fareeha nearly burst into tears right there. Her face was beet red, and she felt as though all of her feelings were about to overflow in that very moment.

“I wish I could say that it was,” she said quietly, averting her eyes from Angela’s gaze.

Angela knew deep down what this was about, though it was hard for her to address it. It wasn’t as if Fareeha had ever been good at disguising her feelings, and Angela had been aware of her crush for some time. Part of her had thought it to be a fleeting thing, but seeing how strongly Fareeha felt now, it was clear that it was more than a childhood crush.

The nature of their relationship is what had made it so difficult for Angela; although she found Fareeha to be strong, attractive, and very good company, she still couldn’t help but think of that little girl sometimes. Perhaps it was some sort of maternal instinct kicking in, or maybe even a concern for disrespecting Ana in some way for not taking over her motherly duties after she’d disappeared if she were to ever consider Fareeha in that way.

“Fareeha--” she began, gently lifting the younger woman’s chin upward.

Anything she might have been about to say was cut off with a passionate kiss. Fareeha stood abruptly, pressing herself against Angela, and in turn pressing Angela against the wall of the hallway. Their mouths pressed tightly against each other, the smallest hint of wine on their tongues being amplified by the exchange of moisture. Fareeha’s strong arms wrapped around her body and enveloped her in a protective manner as they kissed for a very long moment.

Angela began to melt just a bit when their lips finally parted. Their breathing was already heavy, and Angela found herself blushing to match Fareeha now as well. Without even thinking about her actions, Angela’s hands hand found themselves on Fareeha’s waist as well.

“Does he kiss you like that?”

Angela shuddered pleasantly at her unexpected companion’s voice, shaking her head ever so slightly, that it could have easily been missed. Of course Fareeha noticed, feeling her heart rate pick up even more.

“Do you like the taste of ash and whiskey in his mouth? Or do I taste better?”

That last question was rhetorical, as Fareeha once again began deeply kissing her. Angela kissed back more readily this time, clutching at Fareeha’s body and pulling her closer. She didn’t know why she had fought this for so long when it felt so good now.

Every second felt so magical to Fareeha, expecting to wake up from this blissful dream at any moment. Angela felt and tasted so much better than she’d even imagined, and she had certainly imagined a scenario like this many times before. In all honesty she wasn’t sure how she’d had the nerve to go through with it, though the wine may have helped just a bit.

The more they kissed and pressed against each other, the more Fareeha’s body ached for Angela’s. Although she had already began to transition and didn’t have much physical arousal anymore, somehow Angela was still enough to stir her loins to life. No doubt Angela could feel the hard pressure growing against her body, but she only seemed to pull Fareeha closer.

Fareeha slipped a hand under Angela’s dress now, feeling the warmth and wetness between her legs even through her underwear. She flicked and teased her for only a moment before slipping her hand into Angela’s panties. Angela moaned through their kissing, breathing heavily through her nose as Fareeha teased her clit and labia. The vibration of Angela’s voice against her lips only turned her on more, giving more life to her hand as she fingered the older woman.

Her fingers slid inside easily, as Angela was absolutely drenched just from their quick makeout session. That was an ego boost, and made Fareeha’s heart flutter. Her hips couldn’t help but buck as her fingers slid in and out, imagining that it was her girlcock moving inside of her instead.

As if telepathically sending the signal, or perhaps simply made obvious through Fareeha’s overt body language, Angela moved a hand between Fareeha’s legs as well. She rubbed her palm through the slacks against the small length of Fareeha’s penis.

Their lips finally broke as Fareeha moaned, gripping Angela’s hair in her fist. “I want you so badly,” she whispered breathlessly in Angela’s ear.

“Me too.”

All other thoughts had been purged from both of their minds: overwatch, the reunion party, Ana, Jesse-- nothing really mattered or even came to mind now except for how much they wanted each other. Fareeha quickly unzipped her black slacks and freed her stiff cock, still somewhat amazed that Angela had the power to make her so hard when nothing else could. Even with the hormones, Angela turned her on so much that it didn’t matter.

Lifting Angela’s skirt and leg in one powerful motion, Fareeha carefully began to push her length inside. The heat and the moisture felt overwhelmingly good, not to mention the breathy moans in her ear as Angela wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman’s shoulders.

Wondering what was taking the two girls so long, McCree had wandered out into the hall, only to find them quite literally with their pants down. He pulled back behind the corner of the wall, peeking his head out ever so slightly to watch. Part of him was hurt, another part confused, and another part altogether turned on. In all their encounters together, he had never heard Angela make those kind of sounds.

The two hadn’t noticed their voyeur, instead pressing closer and pushing deeper, trying to be as close to one another as they could while their pleasure overwhelmed them. Fareeha did still have fleeting thoughts of her victory, however, having finally won over Angela and made her love her even if it was just for this moment.

Fareeha tried hard to bite her tongue, but caught herself pointing out the differences, if only to give herself the satisfaction, “Does he ever make you moan and shake like this?”

“O-only you,” was all she could manage to get out, moaning even louder as her reply caused Fareeha to pump even harder into her. Fareeha still teased at her throbbing clit with the thumb of her free hand, pushing Angela closer to climax with each flick. She could feel Angela’s insides expanding and contracting whenever she let out a particularly pleasurable moan, which only encouraged Fareeha to do more.

Though their words hurt, McCree somehow found his hand down his own pants, pumping his cock as quickly and as quietly as he could manage. He didn’t want to lose Angela to anyone, but seeing her like this drove him absolutely wild. Seeing Fareeha like this gave him a new perspective on her as well, as if he was seeing her as a grown woman for the first time. Noticing his own breathing began to pick up and get shaky, Jesse cupped his mouth with his spare hand as he continued to stare from his hiding spot.

The sapphic pair grew louder as they both were drawing nearer to their climax, Angela not even trying to hide her voice anymore. The echoes of their voices and bodies could be heard far down the hallway: moans and breaths, the slapping of flesh on flesh and wet fluids squelching with each movement.

“I’m gonna cum,” Angela said quickly, repeating herself a few times.

“Does he ever make you cum?” Fareeha said coyly, pushing herself deeply inside and furiously rubbing at Angela’s clit, just to make her squirm even more.

“N-not-- Ahh--! Not like-- Not like this, not like this,” Angela barely got out before her body and voice shook with her climax, moaning out Fareeha’s name in a way that made her nearly come right then too.

Angela calmed down, her entire body quivering as the pleasure ran its course through her. Fareeha was still moving inside her as well, though her pace seemed to have quickened and deepened, only making Angela shake and moan even more.

“Angela,” she began with a ragged breath, “I’m about to cum too.”

“Please,” she begged, rocking her hips against Fareeha’s as she bit her lip, “God, please cum inside me.”

Those words sent shivers running through her body, and it only took a few more thrusts before Fareeha experienced her strongest orgasm ever. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d even cum, but it had never been quite like this. Angela’s soaked pussy only sounded even wetter as Fareeha filled her with her seed, the thick white fluid oozing out as the women still rocked their hips a few more times.

They were shaking and still coming down from the high of orgasm, but their bodies fought so hard to continue. After a moment the two settled for collapsing into a heap on the floor, Angela resting upon Fareeha’s lap, unwilling to let their bodies disconnect just yet. Their foreheads connected and they shared a gentle sigh, catching their breath and letting the sweat drip down their tired bodies.

“That was so amazing, Fareeha. I’ve never felt anything like it,” Angela whispered happily, smiling lightly through her exhausted expression.

“Me neither. You know.. I actually was saving myself for you,” Fareeha admitted, blushing a bit more from the confession.

“Is that so? You seemed to know what you were doing.”

“I do my research, you know I always like to be prepared.”

The two shared a hearty laugh, followed by another contented sigh. They stayed together for a few more minutes before cleaning themselves up and attempting to rejoin the party. Although now Angela’s seemingly innocent appearance would be all the more enticing to Fareeha, knowing that under her dress she was full of Fareeha’s own cum, slowly seeping into her panties.

As they walked down the hall, they held hands up until they entered the room. The details of their relationship would still need to be worked out before they could make anything public, but for now they’d enjoy these small moments together.


End file.
